


(his) princess

by youngminology



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, but not really, cockblock!jackson, pretty... explicit, simple as that! lmao, so in conclusion: he falls in love with his sugar baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngminology/pseuds/youngminology
Summary: she just needed the money, but he ended up giving her more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 102 possibilities of sugardaddy!jaebum and it led me to this, it was good while it lasted. oh, and happy endings! unless someone asks for a sequel and wants shit to go down. because i'm obv up for that.

People would think Im Jaebum was just another filthy rich CEO.

 

Partly true, he would say. But people don't need to know about his  _oh so_ dirty little secret — or at least, that's what he wants. He doesn't want the whole wide world to know about the things he does to his pretty sugar baby. They don't  _need_ to know.

 

(She says he's merciless. But she thinks it's so fucking hot how he makes her come without even touching her. She thinks it's so sinful and dirty when he holds her arms above her head as he pushes his fingers deeper and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth. She thinks it's almost a guilty pleasure when he makes her ride his thigh — just to feel her getting wet — and buries his head into her neck and bites the fragile skin.)

 

But he's not  _all_ that merciless. At least, he'd go on kissing her for what feels like an eternity when they're both sprawled on the king-sized bed, panting heavily and catching their breaths. No matter how shitty his day was at work, he'd still lay her down and tell her all the things she wants to hear while she sits on his lap, his strong arms snaking around her waist and his lips lingering on her forehead.

 

It almost feels like an actual relationship. Maybe a little bit lesser than that. She thinks it's peculiar to see him caring so much about her, but it's not like she's complaining. She's not saying she doesn't love the attention he gives her during weekends when they're both sitting around in the (ridiculously) huge villa, lazing in bed and properly getting to know each other. Most definitely, she's not saying she doesn't enjoy hearing his voice hushed and quiet, his large hands caressing her cheek and his plush lips kissing all the places he might have hurt the night before. 

 

Can it get any better than this? Sure.

 

Benefits of being Im Jaebum's sugar baby? Parties. The whole, fucking load of them.

 

Jaebum was naturally protective and cautious, constantly warning her about all those people (he calls them fuckheads) who could potentially get her into an ugly mess. ("But you dress me so provocatively!" she'd protest. "Would you rather wear something provocative and have me being protective or do you want to wear those curtains down in the hall and have me not even caring about you?" Shuts her up all the time. Jaebum thinks it's so cute.)

 

Even if he  _does_ have many other trusted friends — even those who have an established sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship, like Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan — Jaebum makes sure she keeps a safe distance from them. He doesn't want other men eyeing her top to bottom and having wild thoughts run in their minds. Of course, he  _knows_ how breathtaking she can get. (Especially in that fitted black dress that lands mid-thigh. It's the cause of his sleepless nights.)

 

An exception was surely Jackson Wang, heir to one of the largest companies back in Hong Kong. She thinks he always looks dashing — dressed in a crisp, navy blue Armani suit, rings around his right middle and pointer finger, dark hair slicked back and angular visage looking flawless as ever. "Well, aren't you looking like a whole queen tonight?" he'd smile at her, his husky voice fighting the loud music.

 

 _So swoon-worthy_ , she'd hold herself back from kissing his pretty lips.

 

"Tell me more about you," she asked him the first time they met, at a New Year party in Apgujeong. He tells her he owns a private yacht and lives in a two-storey mansion. He says he's had flings here and there, but never found the right one. He laughs and admits that he hates the wealth and riches because he says no one gets to bring any of it back into the grave. He smiles and whispers into her ear: "I think you're beautiful."

 

It feels like magic sitting next to Jackson Wang. It feels like floating on air and having fireworks erupt in the pit of her stomach. When he compliments her outfit and makeup or tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, it feels like her heart might just come out of her chest. She thinks he's everything she ever wanted in a man.

 

But Jaebum's always watching. He lets her be with Wang, but he never tears his eyes off of the pair. He sees the way her eyes light up when he walks towards them and how her painted lips curl flirtatiously, laughing  _modestly_ when he cracks a joke. Jaebum can't contain the jealousy that bubbles up in his heart, the anger that rushes through his veins. He can't help feeling his blood boil and having his hands almost instinctively ball up into tight fists.

 

"You are way fucked," Jinyoung tells him. "You definitely like her. And you need to find a way to hold yourself back from doing anything else that could potentially ruin your relationship with her. After all,  _you_ were the one who made it such a huge deal that the relationship can't be more than what it is now." Jaebum takes a sip of champagne from the tall glass, his eyes carefully considering her and Jackson.

 

"Look at you!" Jinyoung slaps the back of his hand. "You make it so obvious that you like her. You're possessive of her, you never let any other guy except for Jackson go near her. Fuck that, you do things a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend — you take days off when she's sick, you make her breakfast, you make sure she's always eating her meals, you look at her with so much fondness in your eyes that anyone can tell how much you're in love with her." Jinyoung sighs, patting his back. "Make your feelings clear. If distance is what you need, then get that distance."

 

Jaebum didn't mean to take a liking to her, let alone start falling in love with her. Thinking about it now, he remembers the way her face didn't change at all when he told her no strings were supposed to be attached. He remembers how she simply shrugged and agreed carelessly, neither disappointment nor disapproval evident on her pretty face. Jaebum winces at the thought of it. "I just need the money. I'll give you everything else," she'd told him, sounding like she could give less than two shits about what was to come.

 

It's fucking ugly — the situation he's got himself into. The thought of all the nights he'd pressed his lips onto her neck and told her she was his made him shudder. What made him even more restless was thinking about how indifferent she looked. That's that: she agreed to the rules fully. He made them, and he broke them within a year of being in the relationship. Way to fucking go, Jaebum.

 

As the months pass, she realizes that his fucks get slower and his eyes get softer. She notices that it feels like he gets more and more distant, quite literally and metaphorically. The gap between them on the bed feels like a thousand miles away. No more long, lingering kisses. No more sitting in between his legs and leaning back into his chest. No more quiet after sex conversations. He just climbs out of bed and gets into the shower after they're both done. It feels like they're strangers.

  
She hates it.

 

It makes her have endless sleepless nights, her eyes travelling down the vast expanse of Jaebum's bare back turned against her. She traces her finger down the skin, barely touching him. Then she finds herself frowning and sitting up, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "Talk to me," she says quietly, even though she knows he's clearly asleep. "Tell me what's wrong, Jaebum..."

 

Several nights go on with no contact whatsoever. It's like the only time she ever sees him is in bed when they're both about to go to sleep. She turns to her side, her back facing Jaebum, her arms pulling the bolster closer to her chest. She tries closing her eyes and getting some proper rest, but it doesn't work. She turns to her other side, curling her legs up to her stomach.

 

Jaebum's not asleep. And she knows it.

 

"I don't know how to talk to you, baby," he admits softly, and she feels him shifting on the bed. "I don't know how to tell you all the things I hide in my heart. I don't know how to break it out to you that I'm completely, madly in love with you."

 

The pads of his fingers lightly come in contact with the side of her face, before he runs his hand through her hair and sighs deeply. "I wish you knew," he speaks again, his voice cracking. "But even if you did, it's not like it'd make any difference. You like someone else, don't you?" He lets out a light chuckle. She knows who he's referring to. She feels like opening her eyes and shutting him up. She feels like crying. 

 

She doesn't hold herself back. She lets the tears fall freely down her face before she  _wakes up_ , pretending that she had the worst nightmare. Of course he pulls her close and calms her down, stroking her hair and holding her tight. "Baby, baby, it's okay," he plants a kiss on the crown of her head, his hand on her waist patting a steady beat in hopes of lulling her back to sleep. "You're okay." 

 

But she's not. And it makes her cry even more.

 

"Hey, hey," he tilts her chin up, wiping her tears away. "You never cry like this, baby, are you sure it was only a nightmare?" To this, she nods almost instantly. Seeing it, it makes him laugh. And that makes her heart cave in even faster and deeper. "You're hopeless," he smiles softly. "Come on, go back to sleep. You'll be alright."

 

He tucks her head underneath his chin, his arm draping over her waist. Once she hears his heartbeat slow down to a steady pace, she reaches up to stroke her fingers down the side of his face. "I'm sorry," she hopes he doesn't hear her. "I'm so sorry."

 

He hears it, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum doesn't even talk to her.

 

There's more and more distance between them. She literally doesn't even see him physically anymore. All she gets is a single rose and a sticky note reminding her to have a good day left on the bedside table every morning. He leaves home exceptionally earlier than usual and comes home at the most ungodly hours.

 

When she texts him and asks him where he was at almost midnight, he says he's up finishing paperwork. Which she obviously knows is a lie, most definitely, because he reeks of alcohol and cigarettes when he comes home. He smells like filthy night clubs and lazy sex in the public toilet. She wants to question it, ask him to tell her everything he's bottling up in his heart. But she has no right whatsoever.

 

Jaebum thinks it's so fucked up, how she's done everything right — sex, sex, sex, money, money, money. But what's more fucked up than that? To him, it was the fact that he broke the rule. To him, it was the fact that he comes home at two in the morning just because he doesn't want to talk to her. To him, it was the fact that he was fucking another woman in her bed, lipstick stains on his neck and the lingering feeling of a foreign touch on his skin.

 

She knows it. She knows some other woman has been under him. She recognises the feeling in her gut that tells her he's been with someone else for the night. She knows it all when she stays up waiting to hear the sleek black BMW pull up at the front of the villa and he enters the master bedroom with barely heard footsteps. But she doesn't do anything about it. She just pretends that she doesn't even know he's right there, sitting on the floor with his head resting on his arm placed on the bed.

 

It's like he's always apologizing and she's always crying. Hearing him say that he's sorry for not being able to keep up with rules and forget her makes her feel like utter shit. Like complete dirt. Turning around to the other side to hide the fact that she's furiously sobbing seemed to be the only natural known solution, even though somewhere deep inside, she's fighting the urge to hold him and tell her she's just as sorry.

 

* * *

 

"What's been happening between you and Jaebum? He looks half-dead at parties. I don't even see you anymore."

 

Jackson Wang is here. He says Jaebum's downstairs in the car and told him to get something from the study. But he's sitting on the suede couch and talking to her, his voice sounding concerned and his eyes looking wary. "You aren't having problems, are you? I mean, it's not like there's a reason for you to have a problem. He's literally  _just_ your sugar daddy. It's all the sex and money, no?"

 

"I wish it was like that," she snickers. "Major problems. Or, just one problem. I can deal with him having sex with someone else, coming home late and not wanting to talk to me. But I can't deal with the fact that he loves me. Like, that kind of love," she rests her chin on her knees. "I feel wrong. I don't know what he sees in me, but every night he would sit by the bed and tell me he's sorry he broke that  _no strings attached_ rule. And it makes me feel like I'm the shittiest person ever, hey? It's not like I can see him loving him in the near future... in all honesty, he's just too good for me. I don't deserve him." 

 

Jackson stops her, taking her hands and sitting next to her. "You know this isn't your fault, right?" he's telling her softly, his lips curled up to form a small smile. "No one ever needs to blame themselves for not being able to love someone who loves them. I guess it's just not his luck that you can't love him back..." he trails off, licking his lips. He's inching closer. "On the other hand, I– I've noticed you for a while now and you... see me, too."

 

He's kissing her. Gently, softly. She doesn't know why she feels even more guilty.

 

"Hey, Wang! What's taking you so long up there?" Jaebum calls out, and it's not long before he appears at the entrance of the living room. He sees the scene playing right in front of his eyes and takes a deep breath, blinking a few times and gnawing at his bottom lip. "T-This is what's taking you so long, huh..."

 

She's already pulled away and following Jaebum who'd stormed off upstairs, calling his name and begging for him to stop. She sees his balled up fists and the way his jaw clenches when he glances behind for a split second. The remorse starts to swallow her up even more with each passing minute spent chasing him. God knows how, but she manages to get a hold of his wrist and turn him around, meeting his glassy eyes.

 

"Talk to me, Jaebum! We've both been talking to ourselves every night thinking the other doesn't hear us!" her voice cracks halfway. "Please... please talk to me. I've lied to myself for too long thinking I can actually stand this silence between us. You have things to tell me and I have things to tell you... please, please don't leave me feeling like I'm the worst thing that has happened to you."

 

His gaze shifts from her eyes, then to the ceiling, then down to the floor. He stands with his shoulders drooped and his lips pursed into a tight line. "Please," she's practically about to fall down to her knees and beg for him to speak up. "Please, Jaebum." Her small hands cup his face and her fingers catch the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Her heart is aching just seeing him like this. 

 

"Why are you making this so difficult?" he asks her softly, his voice barely audible. "Why is it so hard to forget that I'm hopelessly in love with you? Why did it have to be you?" He looks at her with sad, perplexed eyes. "We agreed, no strings attached, and I broke it. I got attached. It's really my fault..." he averts his gaze back down to the floor, heaving deeply.  

 

"Stop it," she cries. "I'm not someone worthy of your love, Jaebum, but if you want to continue, then I'll go with it. It's just that... it'll take time for me to accept it and I... I don't know how to love you, I- I'm sorry..."

 

Jaebum places his hands over hers, kissing her palms. "Not your fault, you know," he tells her quietly. "But I, want to ask you to give us a chance. Please, please stay — even if you still can't love me, I want you to stay." He pulls her hands away and holds them in between them, looking down at her. "I need you here. This place isn't home without you. It's not  _my_ home without you."

 

She hesitates, but presses her lips against his anyway, kissing him slowly. It's a feeling she's missed, mixed with the salty taste of her tears and his hands clasped on the small of her back. She pulls away after a while, but remembers that she can't bear to see him upset, so she wraps her arms around his neck and places her forehead on his shoulder, exhaling deeply. 

 

"This life isn't my life without you," she laughs lightheartedly. "I'll stay, Jaebum. I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

 

* * *

 

It's slow.

 

He lays her down and hovers over her, kissing her softly, tucking strands of hair behind her ear and caressing her face. "I need you here," he mumbles quietly against her lips. "Please don't go."

 

"The fuck would I go, Jaebum?" she's giggling, cupping his face and pressing a small kiss on his nose. "I am here," she reassures him again. "And I'm most definitely not going anywhere. It's not like I'd have a place to stay."

 

His laughter fills the room as he lifts her onto his lap. She rests her elbows on his shoulders, lingering her lips on his forehead before their eyes meet for what seems like an eternity. She scans his visage and the way it looks like his sharp features have metaphorically softened, making him look much more gentle. It makes her smile. "What?" he's asking her. "Don't look at me like that and start smiling out of nowhere."

 

"It's nothing pedo, I promise," she laughs out loud. "No, it's just, even if I tell you some cliche novel line like 'I love you' or something, we both know it's a whole lie. But I mean, I can thank you. For showing me my worth countless times and really being there for me when I — literally — had no one else to turn to for support and care. I know I'm not the best person in your life but, I'll bravely tell you that you're the best person in  _my_ life. And I'm grateful beyond words for having someone like you constantly look out for me and make me feel loved." Her lips curl up to form a smile. "Though I can't love you yet, I hope things won't change."

 

Jaebum runs his hand down the curve of her shoulder, her elbow, her forearm. "Nothing will change," he promises. "I'll still love you the same. Soon enough, you'll really be the best person in my life. You don't need to keep blaming yourself for not being able to love me back, princess. It's not all that easy to fall in love, you know."

 

"But I want to love you," she sighs. "Then you'll be my prince!"

 

He laughs again. "Hm? I already am your prince, hey? You're my princess for a reason."

 

She keeps quiet for the remaining moments. He knows she's about to cry soon. Jaebum takes her hands and plants a kiss to each of her knuckles, his lips lingering for a mere two seconds on each. She looks at him almost apologetically, a hint of guilt in her eyes.

 

"You know, if we're meant to be," he speaks again. "Then you'll fall in love. I might not know when, but you will. Because hey? I've given myself to you, baby. My heart is yours and it only beats for you. These hands were meant for holding yours and these arms were meant for hugging you. These lips were made for kissing you and these eyes were made to only see you." He holds her face in his hands. "You don't need to worry about anything, baby. Anything at all. Because I'm yours. Today, tomorrow, as long as I live. I'll always be yours."

 

"All you do is make me cry," she hides her face behind her hands. It causes him to laugh yet again.

 

"You're adorable," he chuckles. "All you do is make me love you more and more each day."

 

"Disgusting," she flicks his forehead, bursting into a fit of laughter shortly after. They stay like that, breathing paces steady in each other's hold. It feels like home. Jaebum feels like home. He smells like mild vanilla and hot cocoa — her favourite.

 

Eventually he starts calling her name for the both of them to get up. But she doesn't budge.

 

"H-Hey, the fuck-"

 

"Didn't you tell me I was your princess like ten minutes ago?"

 

Jaebum grins. "'Kay, princess. Let's go? The bath is waiting."


End file.
